


a million one reasons

by howshouldibegin



Series: big teeth small kiss [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Shiro, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Uliro Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howshouldibegin/pseuds/howshouldibegin
Summary: When Shiro saw Ulaz's face again, adrenaline still coursing through him from their stalemate, memories of his escape crashed into crystal clarity in his mind.  Yes, he had remembered Ulaz saving him, in broad strokes, in flashes, and in the pain of hitting his head during the explosion, but seeing Ulaz again in person brought those memories into an almost hyperfocused clarity.As well as a wake-up call from his sex drive.





	a million one reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the Endurance slot of Uliro Week 2017
> 
> So the events of Shiro's Escape are pretty much the definition of “what the hap is fuckening???”, so I'm gonna break that up a little, once they're back on Ulaz's base, under the premise that the ro-beast took some time to travel there. 
> 
> All titles for this series come from [btsk by MS MR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bx7afw6CmYc).

When Shiro saw Ulaz's face again, adrenaline still coursing through him from their stalemate, memories of his escape crashed into crystal clarity in his mind. Yes, he had remembered Ulaz saving him, in broad strokes, in flashes, and in the pain of hitting his head during the explosion, but seeing Ulaz again in person brought those memories into an almost hyperfocused clarity.

As well as a wake-up call from his sex drive. Shiro could barely tear his eyes away from Ulaz, and he had already caught Keith giving him weird looks at least once, glancing back and forth between Shiro and Ulaz. But what the hell, it had been a damn long time since he felt that urge toward anyone at all, and if Ulaz was up for it, Shiro would love to scratch that itch with the Galra who rescued him. 

Shiro had to force himself to pay attention to the others while Allura had Ulaz cuffed and she swore at him that he wasn't to go anywhere near the bridge of her ship, and he noted that he'd have to talk to her later about Ulaz. She was in no place to listen at the moment, too blinded by her hatred of all Galra, and he was in no place to placate, too drawn in by Ulaz's presence. Still, he somehow convinced her to give Ulaz a chance, and she relented. Likely just to get Ulaz off her ship, but a win was a win some days.

Once at the communications base, Ulaz led the group through narrow hallways to the main communications deck. 

“After I send the initial message to the leadership, it will be several vargas before I will be able to send the rest of my message to them,” he informed them, typing as he spoke.

“What? Why?” Keith demanded. “You didn't say anything about this earlier.”

“Who cares when we can check out all this cool tech!” Hunk scoffed as he and Pidge started poking at a terminal off to one side.

“I have to send the proper codes first, so the leadership knows it is from a trusted source,” Ulaz explained, “and then they will send back their codes. Given the distances between our locations, it will take roughly three or four of your 'hours'.”

Shiro saw the incoming outburst from Keith and quickly interjected. “That's fine, but we should inform the princess.”

Ulaz inclined his head, and set about to messaging the castle, while Keith huffed, staring intently at the Galra's back. Shiro wanted to stare too; he wanted to drink in the sight of his saviour wearing something other than Galra medical robes, he wanted to study that lilac and white skin and see if it was actually Ulaz' skin colour of if it was short fur, he wanted to touch that crest on the top of his skull and he wanted to touch those delicate ears, so rare to see a Galra with ears not covered in the usual mane most Galra had. He wanted many things.

“Guys, I want to talk to Ulaz alone for a bit. Don't break anything.” Shiro resolutely ignored Keith's look of concern, and touched Ulaz' wrist, nodding at the doors.

Ulaz's eyes widened, but came along willingly enough. “There is a private room, just down the hall. We can go there,” he said, once out of the communications room. 

“Lead the way.”

Ulaz ushered Shiro into a small room. The lights were softer than the rest of the base, and it was just as sparsely decorated. There was a chest of some kind in one corner, a long cot with neatly folded blankets on it pressed against a wall, and several knives hanging on the wall.

It was a private room alright. Shiro was sure he was in Ulaz's bedroom.

When the door was closed behind them, Shiro steeled his nerves and tilted his head up to look Ulaz right in the eyes.

“Forgive me if this not something your kind does, but I would like to kiss you,” Ulaz said, beating Shiro to the punch.

“God, yes please,” Shiro breathed.

Warm, long-nailed hands gently cupped his face, tilting it to the best angle, and Shiro pushed himself up on his toes to meet Ulaz halfway. It was exciting, in a mundane way, to have a partner taller than himself; Shiro hadn't been with someone taller than him since well before his last growth spurt and he missed it. It was exciting in a not-so-mundane way to have a partner that was an entirely different species and Shiro was already getting a little hard before their lips even touched. 

Shiro made a soft noise when Ulaz's lips finally touched his. They were as soft as any humans, the shape of them only a little different as they covered longer and sharper teeth. Plus Ulaz had just the slightest underbite. Shiro wasn't charmed by that at all, no he wasn't. 

His hands settled on Ulaz's hips, and he tried to suppress a shiver as careful claws trailed along the back of his head. All of the sudden, Shiro desperately wished he wasn't wearing his Paladin armour, because even his bare Galra-tech hand was able to feel more than the bodysuit's gloves. He needed to touch skin to skin, and he was desperately turned on and desperately jealous at Ulaz's ability to do so unhindered at the moment. 

He rolled his body into Ulaz's, gratified when Ulaz clutched him close in response, one hand still cradling his jaw as they kissed, the other pressed in against his lower back, stopped only by the belt of his armour.

Pressed this close, Shiro felt frustration welling up, insulated by their armour and touching and so close, but unable to really feel each other's heat and skin except where they kissed.

Shiro broke this kiss to gasp out, “Armour, off, now,” and began pulling off his Paladin armour, drinking in with greedy eyes as Ulaz pulled off pieces of his armour just as urgently.

Galra, it seemed, were fairly humanoid in shape for the most part. Their arms were almost simian-like, claws and teeth much sharper than humans to be sure, and their colouring not something that occurred naturally in humans, but Ulaz's musculature was very similar to Shiro's. Aside from the obvious physical differences, Ulaz's anatomy was nearly the same as Shiro's, a tapered head instead of flared. Just . . . proportional. Pleasingly so.

Shiro all but crashed into Ulaz, desperate to put his hands on Ulaz, who seemed just as eager to touch Shiro. The velvet-soft crush of lavender fur against bare human skin was delicious, and Shiro ran his hands along Ulaz's arms up to his shoulders, so broad and well muscled.

“What is it that you would like to happen?” Ulaz asked, voice rumbling low in his chest. Shiro could feel the vibrations against his breastbone, and shivered at the sensation.

“Just, keep kissing me, and touching me. We can figure out something fancier later.”

“Where would you like to be touched, Shiro? Here?” Ulaz trailed his fingers across Shiro's chest, absently thumbing a nipple and watching it pebble in response. “Here?” His other hand skimmed down Shiro's back, claws pressing in just hard enough to leave pink trails, then down even further to cup Shiro's ass, palming one cheek easily and pressing Shiro tight against his body. Shiro gasped, feeling Ulaz's cock pressing into his belly, just as hard as Shiro's own. He let out a soft groan as he ground his cock against a well-muscled thigh. “Or perhaps here?” Ulaz's hand left Shiro's chest to palm his cock, and his hips hitched as he pushed up to kiss Ulaz, hungry and a little bit messy as finesse flew out the window with a hand on his cock. 

“Handjobs, yeah, that is fantastic,” Shiro gasped out. “Let's do that first.”

“Handjobs?” Ulaz asked absently, slowly tracing his fingers along the length of Shiro's cock, learning it.

“Human colloquialism for manual sex,” Shiro explained. He was amazing he had enough sense of self to explain that one, given the delicious sensations Ulaz was giving him. Galra palms were bare of fur, it seemed, but their fingers had just an ever-so-slight layer of fuzz, and it made Shiro's nerves shiver in pleasure. He brought his left hand to grasp Ulaz's cock in return, taking his turn to learn the shape of Ulaz. The first couple of inches or so were bare of fur also, but the rest was lightly covered in that lavender down, thickening to the usual length once cock met the rest of his body. No pubic hair, but in a species mostly covered in fur, the sensitive bits didn't need the extra warmth like human bodies did. 

“I like that term,” Ulaz said, nosing along the side of Shiro's jaw. Shiro obliged, and tilted his head to allow Ulaz more room. “Less clinical, more . . . intimate.” He delicately bit down on the angle of Shiro's jaw, and Shiro let out a soft sound at the thrill of sharp teeth on his skin. 

“We have all sorts of slang for sex,” Shiro breathed out. “My favourite is 'fucking'.” His hand squeezed gently around Ulaz's cock, and he felt Ulaz buck against him as he twisted his wrist. He smiled, and turned his head to press his mouth to Ulaz's again. 

Mouth occupied, Ulaz made a questioning noise. His hand around Shiro's cock absently copied Shiro's gestures, with the light press of claws trailing ever so softly across Shiro's skin. As turned on as he was, this thrill of danger was even more of a turn on, and he actually started leaking a bit. He was never much of a leaker, usually, except for when he had a partner who knew how to satisfy Shiro's slight thrill-seeking tendencies during sex. A little danger was a hell of a turn on for Shiro. 

He slid his thumb across the tip of Ulaz's cock, finding that Ulaz was definitely a leaker, already slick and smooth, and Shiro covered his palm with it, with immediately smoothed the motions of his hand. He pulled his mouth back only far enough to not be touching Ulaz's lips anymore.

“We use the word 'fuck' for a lot of things,” he breathed against Ulaz's mouth, eyes half-lidded as he gazed at Ulaz. “Good things, bad things, to emphasize things, for sex. It's a particularly vulgar word, for humans, and not said in polite company.”

“We are not doing something polite right now,” Ulaz rumbled.

Shiro grinned. “Exactly.” He sped up his hand, drawing out a gasp from Ulaz as he tried to pull Ulaz to an orgasm. Ulaz refused to speed up his own hand on Shiro's cock, but that was okay. Shiro was pretty damn close anyway. With his free hand, he grasped Ulaz's hand that was on his ass, which was absently kneading the muscle, and pushed it down, just a little further. “Touch me here, just the pads of your fingers, and I'll come soon. Like, really soon.”

“Come where?” Ulaz obeyed Shiro's instructions perfectly, the soft pads of his fingers stroking down Shiro's crack until they met his hole. 

“Yeah, right there, just a little more pressure,” he murmured. “Come is a euphemism for orgasms. Keep doing that and I'll have one really soon.”

“Grip a bit tighter, and I will do the same.”

“Oh God,” Shiro breathed out, as Ulaz pressed a little firmer, the pad of one finger nearly pushing in, and it felt so good, not quite what Shiro wanted, he wanted more, but this certainly got the job done as he came. Ulaz got his tighter grip as Shiro's hand spasmed with the rest of him, as he cock jerked in Ulaz's hand and he came across Ulaz's belly. 

Overwhelmed, he felt more than saw Ulaz come, Ulaz's cock swelling a little in his hand as his orgasm took over. The scientist in him noted that Ulaz's cock didn't shrink or soften in his grip, or seem oversensitive, not like Shiro's own cock, which he had to push Ulaz's hand off of.

“S-sorry, humans get a bit hypersensitive after coming. Too much feedback,” Shiro told Ulaz, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “Are you—?”

“Galra do not get hypersensitive after coming.” Oh, looks like Shiro introduced some slang that Ulaz liked. “Can you come again?”

“Not yet. Give me a few minutes.”

“Should I stop touching you here as well?” Ulaz asked, pressing his finger to Shiro's hole a little firmer, a claw delicately touching Shiro's taint. 

“Please don't stop,” Shiro said, pushing back into the sensation. “Although. Want to try something a little fancier?” He had to bite back a grin as he swore he saw Ulaz's ears perk up in attention.

“And what, precisely, do you have in mind?” Ulaz purred, and licked at Shiro's neck, sending pleasant little zings up Shiro's still-sparking nervous systems.

“This,” Shiro said, stroking his hand down Ulaz's cock, “in me.”

Ulaz let out a sad hum. “I cannot prepare you, I don't have the tools to cut my claws at this base.”

“That's okay, I can do that myself, if you have something to use as lube?” 

Ulaz turned to fetch something from the chest in the corner, and Shiro got a chance to admire the lean lines of Ulaz's back, parallel stripes of white striping the lavender fur on his back in similar patterns as was on his head. Shiro more than kind of wanted to trace those lines with his mouth.

A small jar was pressed into his hands when Ulaz turned back, and Shiro opened it, spreading some on his flesh fingers. Not quite as viscous as Earth lubes, but it would do.

“It is for knives,” Ulaz said apologetically. “It isn't meant for this use, but it won't do you any harm either.”

“It's perfect,” Shiro assured him. “Sit down and spread your legs. I want to make you come with my mouth.”

Ulaz sat at the edge of the cot, a little stunned at what Shiro was proposing. Perhaps Galra didn't do a whole lot of oral sex. Well, with sharper teeth, it would be a little more difficult to navigate. Just as well that Shiro enjoyed showing his partner new things anyway. 

He settled to his knees between Ulaz's legs, and started dropping open-mouthed kisses along Ulaz's inner thighs as he rubbed one finger against his hole, spreading the lube. From Ulaz's earlier ministrations, Shiro was already a little relaxed, and his finger sank in so easily that he swayed forward with the sensation, letting Ulaz take his weight briefly. 

“Do you enjoy this?” Ulaz murmured, leaning forward a bit for a better view, and to stroke a hand down Shiro's back. 

“I really do,” Shiro breathed out, turning his face to Ulaz's cock. “Tell you a secret: I do this to myself sometimes when I'm alone.” He smiled a little as he saw Ulaz leak a little more at his words, and he slid two fingers in a little slower than before, arching his back to show off a little for Ulaz. He reached up with his right hand to grasp the base of Ulaz's cock, and pressed a soft kiss to the side of it, enjoying the swift intake of breath he heard. “I love doing this too,” he said, making sure Ulaz could feel every word, before sucking the first couple of inches into his mouth. 

The taste of Ulaz was unfamiliar and bitter, but no better or worse than a human. The gasp of pleasure was definitely familiar though, a sign that Shiro was doing his job well, and he set a slow, teasing pace, which had Ulaz settle one large hand on the top of Shiro's head.

He pulled off for a moment to tell Ulaz, “You can pull my hair a little, I promise I don't mind,” and then deepthroated as much of Ulaz's cock as he could while he managed to shove a third finger in. He finally let his fingers dance across his prostate, which made him hum around his mouthful, which had Ulaz's fingers in his hair tightening to pull, which only made Shiro moan more. A delightful circle of pleasurable reactions.

Shiro pulled out all the stops to show Ulaz how good blowjobs could be. One hand matching the pace of his mouth, tongue swirling around the almost pointed tip, letting himself get messy and lewd. Ulaz's thighs began to tremble slightly as Shiro upped his speed when he got his pinky finger in, stretched so wide and full and Ulaz's cock when it was finally in Shiro was still going to stretch him even more. The thought of what he had planned brought his semi back into full hardness, and he suddenly became desperate to get Ulaz off so Shiro could ride his dick and get him off again. 

A sudden tug on his hair had Shiro pulling off, gasping for air as he kept his hand pumping Ulaz through his orgasm, catching the release with his hand and smoothing it back into Ulaz's skin. Ulaz's chest heaved with exertion, and Shiro thought he detected a hint of a flush on Ulaz's face, but with his colouring and the low lighting, Shiro couldn't be sure. 

Ulaz touched Shiro's cheek reverently, thumb brushing across sensitive lips. “That was . . .”

“Ready for round three?” Shiro asked, grinning up at Ulaz. He slid his fingers out, mourning the loss but so ready to be filled even more. He didn't really wait for an answer, just stood on slightly shaky legs, and knelt on the cot to straddle Ulaz's hips. He wrapped one arm around Ulaz's broad shoulders to steady himself, and used the other hand to line Ulaz's cock up while he sank down, as slowly as he could manage while so desperate for more faster now. 

He groaned softly as his head fell back, and Ulaz's arm came up to surround Shiro's torso, holding him close, chest to chest so they could feel each other's every heart beat. He absently wondered if Ulaz found Shiro's heartbeat as strange as he found Ulaz's. Good strange, just like everything else about this day, but strange nonetheless. 

“I really want you to fuck me, Ulaz,” Shiro murmured into his ear. “Hard and fast. I want to be able to feel it tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

Shiro rose up a bit with shaky thighs, and let himself drop all the way down, taking Ulaz's cock in completely with a stifled shout. “G-go for it. I'm sure.”

Ulaz's hands swept down to grasp under Shiro's thighs, and he stood, easily lifting Shiro's not inconsiderable weight with him, before turning a quick one-eighty and laying Shiro down on the cot. The constant shifting had Ulaz's cock rubbing against Shiro's prostate in fun ways, and he let Ulaz know by clenching down each time. 

Shiro saw the calculating gleam in Ulaz's eyes, and he carefully pulled out a little ways before snapping his hips forward sharply, and Shiro cried out as Ulaz nailed his prostate. 

“Good?” Ulaz rumbled, slowly pulling out most of the way before thrusting back in again.

“God, yes!” Shiro choked out, the angle absolutely perfect for driving him wild. Constant sliding against his prostate had him leaking all over his belly and smearing into Ulaz's, but Ulaz paid that no heed as he gazed heatedly at Shiro. 

“Good.” And he. Kept. That. Pace. Slooooow slide out, snapping back in, slick sounds filling the air alongside of Shiro's soft cries and panted breaths. Shiro could do nothing but clutch helplessly at Ulaz's shoulders as the pleasure built higher and higher in his belly and he just needed a little more a little faster a little harder, and Ulaz granted that wish by grasping Shiro's cock and using the pad of his thumb to rub circles around the head.

Shiro's second orgasm slammed through him, and Ulaz still kept up his chosen pace as he surely felt the contractions of Shiro's muscles around him and the twitching of his cock in his hand. After a moment, Shiro felt Ulaz pull back again, but he seemed intent on pulling out completely. Shiro gasped and locked his heels around Ulaz's waist.

“Keep going,” he blurted out. 

“Are you not hypersensitive right now.”

“Yeah,” Shiro said breathlessly. “But it feels so good, please keep going, yeah I'm gonna be overstimulated and I might cry, but you haven't come yet and I want you to come in me. I bet you can get me to come at least one more time, it'll be so fucking good, keep going _please_.”

Ulaz let out a low bass growl, and clutched at Shiro's shoulders, holding him close. Once Ulaz had his leverage settled, he absolutely went wild, fucking into Shiro at a fast, steady pace that a human would have had trouble keeping up for long, and latched his mouth at the angle of Shiro's jaw again as Shiro pressed his head back into the cot and held on to Ulaz for dear life. 

Shiro felt Ulaz's claws drag down his back as his grip slipped, drawing five lines of fire down his skin, but it'll just match the rest of the scars, and honestly Shiro gives no fucks anymore except for the one he's having. When Ulaz shifted the angle, the tip of his cock kept catching at the rim of Shiro's hole and driving into his prostate so rapidly that he doesn't even have time to fully come down from his last orgasm before he's coming dry around Ulaz's frankly amazing dick, tears streaming freely into his hair. This orgasm was stronger than the last, so the fluttering of his muscles around Ulaz's cock drew Ulaz's orgasm out of him as well, Ulaz gasping into the skin of Shiro's neck and his hips faltering in their rhythm.

Shiro hazed out a little, but was startled back into awareness when Ulaz lapped at the tears on Shiro's face. He chuckled a little shakily, and wiped away the tears on the other side, then let out a deeply satisfied sigh.

“I needed that.”

“As did I, thank you for sharing it with me.”

Shiro was struck by the almost poetic formality Ulaz came up with so casually. It made him feel a bit . . . treasured. Even as Ulaz pulled out, and gently checked Shiro for damage, Shiro was humbled that Ulaz would even want him.

“Would you ever let me do that to you some time?” Shiro asked, idly unwinding his limbs from Ulaz.

“I think we need to know each other a little better first,” Ulaz said. 

Shiro looked up at Ulaz, saw the slight crinkling of eyes and nose, and realised that Ulaz was teasing him. He laughed, and nudged Ulaz's shoulder with his own. “You're right, we absolutely need to wait before trying such a thing.”

Ulaz huffed at him, a Galra version of a laugh, and nudged right back. “We should rest a little. It will be a while yet before the leadership gets back to me.”

Shiro immediately felt a yawn overtake him, and agreed, turning to his right side to curl into Ulaz's warmth. “Sounds like a good idea to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lolololol let's start this shindig off with a bang.
> 
> Okay pals, I'm gonna admit to something here. My little ace ass had no clue wtf to do re: alien cock, so what do I do? Browse Bad Dragon while giggling madly. No shame on whoever has/wants one of those toys, but the names, oh my God. Yup. Anyway. Just wanted to share that tidbit. No, Ulaz's cock has no resemblance to anything on the BD website. I couldn't handle the artwork with a straight face and had to stop browsing.
> 
> So yeah, I left particular descriptions of Galra anatomy a bit vague on the premise that 1.) Galra are warm-blooded mammals that are pretty humanoid overall, so nothing fancy going on in Ulaz's pants, and 2.) presumably pretty compatible with humans given Keith's existence.


End file.
